Fiber optic devices are used in a variety of applications. For example, these devices are often coupled to laser systems or devices and configured to deliver laser radiation to a desired location. Generally, these fiber optic devices comprise at least one fiber core positioned within or surrounded by one or more cladding layers or materials. The core may be configured to transmit at least one optical signal there through. The cladding positioned about the core has a lower index of refraction than the core, thereby advancing the signal through the core via total internal reflection.
In some applications, the optical signal will be coupled only into the core of the optical fiber. However, often the spot size of the optical signal coupled into the core is larger than the numerical aperture of the fiber optic. As such, some light may be undesirably coupled into the cladding of the fiber optic. At sufficient powers, optical radiation coupled into the cladding has been shown to contribute to a degradation of performance of the optical system incorporating the fiber optic device. For example, the light coupled into the cladding of the fiber optic may increase the possibility of failure at fiber splice locations. Further, localized heating may occur due the light coupled into the cladding.
Thus, in light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for methods and devices of coupling a fiber optic device to a laser system.